InLaws
by evil superman
Summary: John has managed to survive the Wraith, the Genii, and everything else the Pegasus Galaxy has thrown at him, but can he survive what’s coming next?
1. ch1

Title: In-Laws

Summary: John has managed to survive the Wraith, the Genii, and everything else the Pegasus Galaxy has thrown at him, but can he survive what's coming next?

Paring: Sheppard/Weir

Spoilers: Probably won't be any, but anything from season one is fair game.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. Only the story line and any made up characters that may appear in the story belong to me.

A/N: Don't know if this story will be all that great, but after the wumpage rampage my muse went on with my last story it decided it wanted to do something fluffy-ish.

* * *

Entering the SGC commissary Rodney, Carson, and Aiden made their way over to the table John was sitting at. It had taken two almost three years but two way travel between earth and Atlantis had finally been established and all the expedition members were putting it to good use. 

"Everything alright sir?" Aiden asked seeing the slightly pale and stunned look on his CO's face.

"Major?" Carson waved a hand in front of John's face.

"Uh…wha…?" John finally noticed the others.

"You look like you've just been told you have to take on a whole armada of Wraith hive ships by your self." Rodney joked.

"Worse," John's expression turned to one of horror. "The in-laws."

"Already?"

"I know we weren't even back an hour before Elizabeth was on the phone with her mom. And coincidently there just happens to be a family reunion of sorts this weekend."

"Well it was to be expected, the two of you are married. It's only natural she'd want her family to meet you." Carson patted John's shoulder sympathetically.

After dancing around the issue their first year in Atlantis John and Elizabeth finally got their act together and admitted their feelings for each other. They'd been married for about six months now.

"I'd still rather take on the armada of Wraith ships by myself." John laid his head down on the table, miserable.

"All I can say sir is I'm glad I'm not in your shoes." Aiden couldn't help the humor that slipped into his voice. It wasn't every day he got to see John like this.

John's reply was muffled by the table and his arms but the others got the jist of it having something to do with beaker duty. Finding John's misfortune amusing the others continued hounding John until he got fed up and left.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm doing this." John mumbled as he loaded some luggage into the taxi. 

"Because you love me." Elizabeth answered smirking. John just raised an eyebrow. "Ok fine you're doing it because you don't want to spend the next month sleeping on the couch."

"Ah! I knew there was a good reason for why I'm out of bed at five a.m. getting ready to fly to Michigan."

"Don't worry you can sleep all you want once we get there." Elizabeth gave John a gentle kiss before climbing into the taxi.

* * *

"Ok so who all can I expect to meet at this little get together?" John questioned as they pushed their way through the crowded airport to board their flight. 

"My parents obviously. My brothers Jared and Ryan and my sister Andrea." Elizabeth started as they took their seats.

"Siblings all younger right?"

"Yes. I'm the oldest then it goes Jared whose 26, Andrea whose 25 and then Ryan whose 17. Jared has a six year old son, TK--."

"TK?"

"His full name is Tyrell Kenith but we all call him TK for short. Anyway Andrea's husband is Brian and they have five year old twins Karen and Rico and an eleven moth old son, Cale. My cousin Rachel on my mom's side is 24 and thinks guys are only around to serve her, so watch out for her. And last my 18 year old cousin Seth from my dad's side of the family."

"Kay parents, three siblings, a brother-in-law, two nephews, a niece, and two cousins got it. Anything else I should know?" John didn't like the nervous look Elizabeth got on her face all the sudden. "Elizabeth?"

"Theydon'tknowthatwe'remarried." Elizabeth rushed out in one breath.

"Excuse me?"

"My family doesn't know that we're married. They just think we're engaged."

"Engaged?"

"I couldn't tell my mother that I got married with out her being there or even knowing about it, it would've broken her heart."

"Alright fair enough. Anything else?" John was almost afraid to ask.

"Nope not that I can think of." Elizabeth answered after a moment.

"Good."


	2. ch2

By the time the plane touched down in Michigan John would have given just about anything for a Wraith invasion or even the Genii. John couldn't remember the last time he'd been so bored, at one point he'd even been tempted to headed up to the cockpit to see if the pilot would let him fly for a bit. Of course Elizabeth had vetoed that idea.

"Lizzie!" A deep male voice carried over the noise of the airport. Heading in the direction of the voice Elizabeth was soon engulfed in the arms of a man about 6' tall with red-ish brown hair and green eyes; definitely had to be related to Elizabeth.

"Jared." Elizabeth's voice held a warning tone in it.

"Hey we're family I'm gonna call what ever the hell I damn well feel like." Jared grinned as he put Elizabeth down.

"If that's the way you want it…Smurf." Elizabeth smirked as she watched her brother's expression go from amused to annoyance.

"We agreed never to speak of that incident again."

"Oh, Lizzie…" John came up behind Elizabeth, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're really wanting to sleep on the couch, aren't you John?" Elizabeth's attempt at sternness was ruined by the mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she turned around to face John, capturing his lips. The sound of Jared clearing his throat caused the couple to pull reluctantly pull apart.

"So you must be the guy who thinks he's good enough for my sister." Jared looked John up and down, sizing him up.

"I don't think, I know." John returned the scrutiny, not backing down.

"Cocky one ain't he?" Jared grinned at Elizabeth before turning back to John, holding his hand out. "Jared Weir."

"John Sheppard." John shook the offered hand.

"Pleasure. Now I suggest we get going before mom sends out a search party." With that the group made their way out of the airport.

* * *

After a 20 minute car ride, spent with Jared firing all kinds of questions at Elizabeth and especially John the group arrived at a beautiful two story cottage style house, surrounded by forest, all of which over looked a small lakeside beach. 

While John and Jared dealt with the luggage Elizabeth made her way up the walk way headed for the front door. Elizabeth didn't even make it half way before the door flew open and three blurs came bolting out.

"Aunt Lizzie!" The three blurs quickly attached themselves to Elizabeth all trying to out talk the others in order to get their aunt's attention.

John watched amused as Elizabeth engulfed the three children in a bear hug. He assumed the kids were Elizabeth's niece and nephews. One boy – John assumed it was TK; the kid was a spitting image of Jared – latched onto Elizabeth's right leg while the other boy – had to be Rico – with sandish blonde hair and brown eyes latched onto the other leg. The little girl – Karen – with long sandish blonde hair and brown eyes as well, wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck as she was picked up off the ground.

"Kids leave your aunt alone, she just got here. Give her a chance to settle in." A female voice coming from the open door caused John to look away from Elizabeth. John could've sworn he was staring at Elizabeth 20 years down the line and he couldn't wait to see if Elizabeth really did age that well. Not that he'd stop loving her if she didn't.

"Kids you'd better listen to your grandmother." An elderly gentlemen with grayish white hair appeared next to the women standing in the doorway. "You know why?"

"Because if grandma ain't happy nobodies happy!" All three children chorused together as they let go of Elizabeth and dashed back into the house.

"Marcis!" The women – John figured it was Elizabeth's mother – playfully swatted the old man. "Don't encourage them like that."

"Well it's true and you know it Hillary." Marcis cut off his wife's protest with a quick kiss before moving to hug Elizabeth.

While Elizabeth greeted her parents Jared finished unloading the luggage, before resting a sympathetic hand on John's shoulder.

"A word of advice." Jared leaned in closer to John, whispering. "Forget about the old man, as long as you make Lizzie happy, he's happy. But mom on the other hand is the one you gotta watch out for. She even so much as thinks you're wrong for Lizzie, she'll rip into you like a pit bull with a new bone."

If John hadn't been nervous before he sure as hell was now. Before John could respond Elizabeth was grabbing his hand, pulling him over to where her parents were standing.

"Mom, dad, this is John." Elizabeth smiled nervously, gripping one of John's hands.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," John shook Marcis' hand. "And you ma'am." He shook Hillary's hand.

'_Damn it where the hell are the Wraith when you need them._' John thought as the group fell into a moment of awkward silence.

"Come on John you can help haul the luggage up to your room. Then you can meet the rest of the family." Jared came to John's rescue. Giving a quick nod John grabbed some bags and followed Jared.

* * *

Half an hour later Elizabeth dragged a reluctant John into the living room to meet the rest of the family. The way everyone was looking at him, John was beginning to wonder if they weren't all actually Wraith and he was their next meal. 

"So John tell us about your self." Andrea spoke.

John figured Andrea's looks came from her dad. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The same went for Elizabeth's youngest sibling Ryan who had blues eyes as well and even though his hair was dyed red and black at the moment John could see suddle hints of brown here and there.

"Well I'm a major in the Air Force. I love flying I enjoy ferris wheels, college football and anything that goes faster than 200 miles per hour." John fidgeted slightly when he saw Elizabeth trying to stifle an amused grin out of the corner of his eye.

"Just where did you two meet?" Hillary questioned.

"Antarctica." Both John and Elizabeth replied at the same time.

"Antarctica?"

"Yes a couple of years ago there was a delicate situation involving a research site and due to all the various international claims that were being made on the site I was sent there to help supervise." Elizabeth wasn't exactly lying; she just wasn't volunteering all the information. "And John was one of the pilots stationed at a near by Air Force base assigned to fly people in and out along with supplies."

"The Air Force has a base in Antarctica?" Brian cut in.

"Sure do. I kind of miss it there sometimes, I liked it there it was peaceful. It was the one continent I'd never stepped foot on before being assigned there." John didn't mention it was also the only place the Air Force would let him fly after Afghanistan; he didn't think that would go over to well with the others.

The rest of the afternoon went much the same way, with Elizabeth's family giving John the third degree while she sat back and enjoyed watching the good-ol' fly boy sweat. Once most of the questions had been answered to satisfaction and Elizabeth's family started laying off on the interrogation, John found that for the most part they weren't too bad and started to let him self relax.

It wasn't long before Marcis, Jared, Brian, and John were engaged in a heated debate about college football and which team they thought had the best chance of winning certain games. John may have been out of the loop a bit due to not being able to watch the games the last few years, but he was definitely holding his own with what little he had been able to catch up on since getting back to earth.

At some point Ryan and Seth had disappeared, not wanting to spend any longer with their family than they had to – they were teenagers after all. Elizabeth was busy fawning over her new nephew Cale who had been born while she was still on Atlantis. To Elizabeth, after all this time, it was almost strange being home again, seeing how some things hadn't changed a bit while other things had changed greatly.

Looking over at John, Elizabeth smiled as she watched Rico, Karen, and TK try to bully their way onto their 'Uncle' John's lap. Ever since the three had found out that John and Elizabeth were getting married they'd insisted on calling him Uncle John. It had momentarily shocked John the first time they'd called him that all on their own with out being told or asked to, but he'd soon slid into the role with no problems. Soon John had the three in a laughing fit with all the tickling. By the way her niece and nephews were swarming all over John, Elizabeth knew she had some serious competition for John's attention the next few days.

"Uncle John come watch a movie with us." Karen ordered, sounding almost exactly like Elizabeth when she was trying to be diplomatic using her 'This is an order, but I don't want it to sound that way' tone of voice.

"Who am I to say no to a beautiful lady?" John allowed himself to be pulled over to the shelf of movies.

"Let's watch this one Uncle John." Rico held up a cartoon movie that John had never heard of before, not surprising really considering where he'd been living the last few years.

"Why not?" Yeah John knew the kids had him wrapped around their fingers already just like a certain other member of this family he knew.

"I see you've made some new friends." Elizabeth whispered in John's ear as she leaned over the back of the couch, not wanting to disturb the kids who were fully engrossed in the movie.

"What can I say kids just love me?" John craned his head back capturing Elizabeth's lips. "Why do you think me and Rodney get along so well?"

"Because Rodney's just a big kid at heart right?"

"Exactly."

"More like you're the big kid at heart." Elizabeth murmured as she went to go see what everyone else was up to.


	3. ch3

"But we're not tired." Karen and Rico complained as Brian and Andrea pried their children off of John and went to put them to bed.

"Yeah I'm not tired either." TK yawned as he wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm older than the twins why can't I stay up later?"

"Tyrell Kenith Weir, you are going to bed no arguing." Jared started walking out of the room. "Uncle John will be here tomorrow." It wasn't long before Elizabeth and John were the only ones still left in the room. Seeing no reason not to go to bed themselves the two headed for their bed room.

Entering the room Elizabeth immediately started pulling her shoes off followed by her shirt and pants. Moving over to the bed Elizabeth started crawling under the covers when the sound of John coughing nervously stopped her. Looking over her shoulder Elizabeth watched John hover by the closed door.

"Not that I'm not liking the view, but is that what you're wearing to bed?" John managed to choke out after a second.

"What you think I should loose the underwear?" Elizabeth asked innocently just managing to keep a straight face at John's deer in the headlights look.

"Wha…? No…geeze your parents are down the hall, your brother is right next door, and there are children across the hall. I'm having a hard enough time keeping my hands off you as is…I can't believe I'm saying this but put on some pajamas or something."

"John Sheppard…" Elizabeth sauntered over to John grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him towards the bed. "I am about to drop from exhaustion, there will be no funny business tonight." As further torture to John, Elizabeth pulled John into a passionate and heated kiss, before abruptly pulling away and crawling into bed. "You coming to bed?"

"Uh…actually I think I'm gonna go take a quick shower." An ice cold shower.

'_Come on John get your head out of the gutter there are children across the hall not to mention your brother-in-law is next door and your father-in-law is only a few doors down.' _

Elizabeth had done that on purpose John decided as he headed for the in-suite bathroom and got into the shower, flinching as the cold water hit his skin. Her kissing him like that had been strictly payback for something he'd done even if he didn't know what exactly it was he'd done this time.

'_I just need a cold shower… Shower, Elizabeth…Elizabeth in shower... Elizabeth naked in said shower…Aw, crap, brother-in-law, children, father-in-law... all of them in the same hallway. Get it out of the gutter John._'

"You're an evil women, you know that?" John, wearing pajama bottoms and a tank-top, told Elizabeth when he finally crawled into bed cuddling up to her, noting that she'd swiped one of his larger shirts from his bag and put it on.

"Sleep." Elizabeth muttered as she buried her head into the nape of John's neck. Knowing he'd lost this round John got comfy and was soon sound a sleep.

* * *

'Poke, poke, poke' 

The feel of something poking his shoulder pulled John out of a very pleasant dream involving him, Elizabeth, a jumper, and very little clothing. With a content grin John ignored the poking and snuggled deeper under the covers, closer to the warm body next to him.

"Uncle John." TK's small voice whispered from the side of the bed.

Groaning John buried his face further into Elizabeth's neck hoping TK would go away and he could get back to his dream. No such luck, a moment later John felt the bed dip as a small body climbed up on the bed next to him.

"Come on Uncle John, wake up." The poking continued.

"You'd better get up and see what he wants." Elizabeth whispered in John's ear. "You know how stubborn a Weir can be." Mumbling John rolled over pulling TK into his arms, snuggling into his knew pillow.

"Uncle John!" TK's laughter chased away any hope John had of getting back to sleep. Cracking an eye open John looked at the clock noting it was only eight in the morning. Hearing a light knock on the door John looked up in time to see Jared poke his head in the room.

"TK I told you to let them sleep." Jared admonished his son.

"But they were already awake when I came in." TK lied right through his teeth.

"Yeah I'm sure." Jared rolled his eyes.

"It's alright Jared." Elizabeth rested her head on John's shoulder. "We should be getting up anyway."

"Speak for yourself." John mumbled snuggling into his human sized pillow.

"Uncle John, I'm not a pillow!" TK laughed playfully pushing at John. "Come on breakfasts ready."

Ah breakfast the magic word, "Well then I guess we'd better get moving." John rolled out of bed taking TK with him, headed for the door.

Elizabeth followed the pair soon after. Meal times had always been one of Elizabeth's favorite times growing up. Having a big family made meal times feel like a stamped as everyone rushed to get food before it was all gone. Elizabeth loved to sit back and just 'people watch' as she called. This morning was no different.

"Here John, you can sit right here next to me." Rachel – if John remembered right – offered indicating the chair next to the one she was standing behind.

"Uh…thanks." John replied as he pulled Rachel's chair out for her.

"My aren't you jut a gentleman." Rachel, sitting down, batted her eye lashes, looking John up and down as he pushed the chair in.

"That's what they tell me." John forced a friendly smile as he sat down. He remembered Elizabeth's warning about Rachel.

For the most part breakfast wasn't all that bad, with the exception of Rachel trying to flirt with John like there was no tomorrow. The majority of the time was spent catching up on things that had happened since the last time Elizabeth was home and questioning her and John about their work. John and Elizabeth answered those questions as best they could with out actually saying anything about their work.


	4. ch4

After breakfast Elizabeth took John on a tour around the house and property showing him where she grew up. All the younger kids were off running around while everyone else was either chasing after their children or just soaking up the warm sun, taking time to relax.

Later that afternoon watching as John chased Karen, Rico, and TK around the yard Elizabeth allowed a content smile to form. She had to admit at first she'd been worried about how her family would react to John and vis-versa, but she could see that those worries had been un-necessary.

"He's gonna make a great dad."

"I couldn't agree more." Elizabeth looked up as he father approached.

"So why haven't you told him yet?" Marcis plopped down next to his oldest child. Grinning at the surprised look on Elizabeth's face he continued, "Don't try to deny it. You have that same glow about you that your mother, sister, and Jared's wife – god rest her soul – had when they were all expecting."

Sighing Elizabeth gave a slight nod, she'd never been very good at keeping things from her father. "I wasn't even sure 'til the day before we left." Elizabeth turned her gaze towards John. "I was going to tell John after we got back, he was stressed enough already about meeting the family."

"Sounds reasonable. I'm also guessing that the two of you are already married, but you told your mother you were only engaged so that she didn't flip."

"Six months." Elizabeth saw no reason to try and deny what her father was saying since it was all true anyway.

"Well Elizabeth you by far are one of the bravest people I know, letting your mother help plan a wedding that doesn't actually need to happen. Your secret is safe with me." Giving Elizabeth a loving kiss on the forehead Marcis stood up and headed for the house.

'A_ctually it does dad seeing as how the first one was in another galaxy and is therefore technically not legal any where on earth._' Elizabeth thought as she went to go find where John had gone off to. Finding John sitting under a tree with Ryan and Seth, Elizabeth hung back listening to the conversation.

"So you're really in the Air Force?" Ryan questioned wide eyed.

"Sure am and it's a good thing too or I'd never have met your sister." John got a dopey look on his face thinking back to the first time he saw Elizabeth in Antarctica.

"So what kinds of planes have you flown?" Seth asked eagerly. Seth loved flying and wanted to be a pilot some day, whether Air Force or civilian he didn't care.

"You name it odds are I've flown it. Cobra, Apache, Sea King, Black Hawk, Osprey, Sea Harrier and some other things you couldn't even imagine." If there was one thing John could spend all day talking about it was flying.

Feeling someone watching him John craned his head back and smirked when he spotted Elizabeth. Reaching a hand out John pulled Elizabeth down into his lap giving her a playful kiss, ignoring the gagging sounds coming from the two teens. Breaking apart Elizabeth noted that her brother and cousin had run off.

"I think we scared them away."

"You're point being?" John pulled Elizabeth back in for another kiss.

"Walk with me." Elizabeth stood up pulling John with her.

The two quietly walked towards the woods holding hands. John was enjoying the peace and quiet, but he could tell that there was something on Elizabeth's mind. About to ask what was wrong John stopped when Elizabeth broke the silence first.

"My dad…he knows about us…the truth."

"He does?" John could swear his life had just flashed before his eyes.

"I don't know how he figured it out, but he's ok with it and won't tell anyone…especially my mother." John let out the breath he didn't realized he'd been holding in.

Falling into a comfortable silence the two arrived in a beautiful clearing over looking the lake and sat down to watch the sun set. Laying back on the ground John watched the stars coming out. It still amazed him how different yet similar earth's sky was to Atlantis' sky. Resting her head on John's chest Elizabeth listened to the steady beating of John's heart while John wrapped his arms around her.

"Elizabeth?" John questioned when Elizabeth suddenly sat up and got a far off look on her face.

"John do you ever think about having children?"

"Sure I do, I'd love to have a little mini-you running around someday." John sat up pulling Elizabeth closer.

"Really?" Elizabeth stared John right in the eyes.

"Yes really." And to prove his point John captured Elizabeth's lips in a passionate and loving kiss. "Now can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Are you pregnant?"

"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth pulled back in surprise, not quite meeting John's eyes.

"Its just that from what little I know about women, which is very little mind you, but from what little I do know when a woman asks a guy about kids its usually because she's about to tell the guy she's pregnant."

"Well in this case you're right. I only found out the day before we left to come here. I was going to wait and tell you after this trip since you already had enough on your mind, but after talking with my dad…" Elizabeth trailed off seeing John's stunned look.

John blinked and stared at Elizabeth. Feeling her hand close around his John looked down at their joined hands then back up at Elizabeth's face. After a moment a small grin spread across John's face.

"This is for real? You really have our child growing in you?" John pulled Elizabeth close again, resting a hand on her stomach. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Carson and my dad." Elizabeth let out a relieved breath.

An hour later the couple decided they should head back to the house. Arriving back the two were nearly plowed over as Karen, TK, and Rico came rushing out of the house to greet them. Untangling herself Elizabeth watched as John chased the kids around the yard again. When John got an impish look on his face and gathered the three children into a huddle, Elizabeth began to wonder if John was being such a good influence on her niece and nephews.

So caught up in her own thoughts Elizabeth squeaked when John grabbed her around the waist dragging her down to the ground. Once on the ground three little kids and one big kid pounced, tickling Elizabeth with no mercy.

"You…are…so…sleeping…on…the…couch…John…Sheppard." Elizabeth gasped out between laughs.

"And there's our cue to split." John grinned as he got up chasing after the kids again. Elizabeth sat up trying to catch her breath.

"Hold it right there mister." Elizabeth warned as John came back her way.

"I'll be good, promise." John smirked innocently holding a hand out to Elizabeth.

Eyeing John disbelievingly Elizabeth accepted the hand up. Instantly she was swept into John's arms, being carried back into the house.


	5. ch5

The next morning instead of being woken up by a too cheerful child John was woken up by the sensation of lips on his. Opening his eyes John welcomed the site of Elizabeth leaning over him.

"Mmm…a guy could get used to wake up like this." John mumbled, stretching lazily.

"Morning to you too." Elizabeth gave John a quick kiss before pulling back, trying to get out of bed.

"Come back to bed." John wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist, hauling her back down next to him.

"Can't it's time to get up. Breakfast should be ready and after that the families spending the day at the beach, remember?"

* * *

"Maybe someone should go check on them." Hillary stated as she sat down next to her husband at the table. 

"Leave 'em be." Marcis peered over the top of the newspaper at his wife.

"Yeah mom it's not like they're teenagers." Andrea added as she grabbed a piece of toast. Seeing the 'Don't argue' look on her mother's face Andrea sighed putting her toast down. "Fine I'll go."

Knocking on the bedroom door Andrea poked her head in the room when she heard a muffled 'com in'.

"Not interrupting am I?" Andrea questioned seeing John and Elizabeth snuggled up together.

"Naw." Elizabeth yawned.

"Well you'd better get up, mom's starting to pace."

"But I'm comfy." John whined, tightening his hold on Elizabeth.

"Come on, we don't want to keep mom wanting." Elizabeth tried untangling herself from John.

Conceding defeat John slid off the bed bring Elizabeth with him. Arms firmly around Elizabeth, John started for the door. Breakfast went much the same way it had the day before. Afterwards everyone changed into their beach cloths and set off for the lake.

* * *

Reaching the beach John grabbed Elizabeth and hauled her into the water with him. Standing waist deep in the water John wrapped his arms around Elizabeth from behind and started kissing her neck lightly causing Elizabeth to shiver slightly. 

"John…" Elizabeth groaned out a warning. "Not now."

"Why not?" John questioned innocently, not stopping.

"Because one we're in a public place and two the majority of the males in my family are watching you like a hungry Wraith watches his next meal."

"Damn it I hate it when you have a point." John reluctantly stopped with a sly grin forming on his face. Before Elizabeth had the chance to decipher what that grin meant John was splashing her.

After about another 15-20 minutes of splashing around in the water John and Elizabeth called a truce and headed for the shore where the rest of the adults were lounging around. Stretching out on a large beach towel the two soaked up the sun just enjoying the moment. It was nice not having to worry about all the problems they had to deal with, in Atlantis, the responsibility , the life and death decisions, all of it, not that they would ever give it all up with out a fight, but still it was nice to have a break every once in awhile.

"So have you two made any definite plans for your wedding yet?" Andrea questioned her sister.

"Not yet, but I was thinking something simple, not too fancy." Elizabeth propped her head up on one arm.

"What's wrong with fancy? I like fancy." John piped up trying to act serious. He was more than content to let Elizabeth figure out all the little details – that was part of her job after all – the less fancy and complicated the better. Of course that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with it.

"Yes I'm sure you do," Elizabeth grinned playing along. She and John had already discussed this, so she knew he was only playing. "But you're completely hopeless at these kinds of things, which is why I'll be doing most of the planning."

"Oh don't worry all men are." Hillary threw in her two cents. "I have to constantly remind myself that your father is male and therefore extremely flawed."

"Hey! How did I get dragged into this?" Marcis demanded. "I'm just sittin' here minding my own business being a perfect little angle when all the sudden it's, let's bash the male species."

"Yeah, besides where would you be with out us?" Brian jumped in.

"He does have a point, without men we'd go extinct." Andrea leaned back against her husband.

"Yes and they are fun to look at." Elizabeth added.

"Well there you have it guys, our sole reason for existing, reproduction and eye candy." John propped his head up.

"I think I could live with that. Besides women ain't too bad to look at either." Brian laughed as he grabbed Andrea, dragging her to the water with him.

Shaking his head John buried his head back in his arms, while Elizabeth and her mother continued talking about wedding plans.

"Hi John." Hearing Rachel's voice caused John to groan silently.

"Hey Rachel." John waved a hand in unnoticed dismissal.

When Rachel spread her towel out next to John, the man couldn't help wishing a Wraith would just show up out of nowhere and put him out of his misery, whether it be by feeding on him or Rachel, John really didn't care at this point. Turning his head towards Elizabeth, John poked her in the side to get her attention. Elizabeth couldn't help finding John's misery adorable.

"Come on John let's go for another swim." Elizabeth took pity on John pulling him towards the water with her.

"Glad to." John went eagerly. "What are you laughing at?" John demanded once they were in the water.

"You've taken on the Wraith, the Genii, and any number of other things in the Pegasus Galaxy, but you can't handle my cousin." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around John's neck.

"All those things were a walk in the park compared to dealing with Rachel. Heck why don't we bring her back to Atlantis with us and send her after the Wraith? They'd never stand a chance."

"John Sheppard!" Elizabeth admonished playfully as she whacked John's shoulder.

It wasn't until the sun began setting that the group finally packed up and headed for the house. Everyone sat out on the back deck enjoying the warm evening air, talking and such. Sitting in one of the lawn chairs John silently watched and listened to the others, not wanting to risk waking up Cale who was contently curled up on John's chest fast a sleep.

John wasn't quite sure how he ended up with the young boy, one minute he'd been happily holding Elizabeth when the next thing he knew she was out of his arms being replaced with Cale, not that he was complaining he could use all the practice he could get. Elizabeth now sat next to John resting her head on his shoulder.

Eventually people started dragging themselves off to bed. Deciding that sleep sounded like a good idea John carefully got up – still holding Cale – and headed for bed, Brian following so that he could put his son to bed – once he figured out how to get John to give the kid up.


	6. ch6

The next morning Elizabeth woke up late having stayed up late discussing wedding details with her mother and sister. By the time Elizabeth had gone off to bed she was about ready to murder her mother. Elizabeth had been forced to sit and listen to her mother and sister, go on and on about Andrea's wedding while they went through all the wedding idea books and magazines, circling, highlighting, and taking notes. Elizabeth had been lucky to get to get two words in the whole night.

Rolling over Elizabeth found John's side of the bed empty. Frowning she sat up, noticing a note on the night stand with her name on it – in John's handwriting. Curious Elizabeth unfolded the note:

_Went for a quick run and didn't want to wake you. You looked like you could use the sleep._

_Love, John_

"Aunt Lizzie." Looking up Elizabeth spotted Rico standing at the foot of the bed. "Grandma says get off your lazy butt and come to breakfast."

"Well we'd better get down there then. Don't want to keep grandma waiting." Grinning Elizabeth slid out of bed, crouching down so that Rico could climb onto her back for a piggy back ride.

Entering the kitchen/dining area Elizabeth immediately spotted John, letting Rico down she made her way over to John. Giving him her best puppy dog eyes Elizabeth grinned when John opened his arms, pulling her down into his lap wrapping said arms around her stomach gently running one hand over it in soothing circles.

John was about to make a smart-alec comment when he felt something poke his leg. Looking down he saw Cale sitting at his feet wanting to be picked up. Readjusting Elizabeth onto one of his knees John pulled Cale up onto the other knee. Yeah John could get used to this kind of life. It was almost a shame that he and Elizabeth to leave that afternoon.

* * *

Getting to the airport John shuffled into the building with two kids one his legs and one hanging off his back. Andrea had volunteered to take them to the airport since Jared had picked them up. Of course the kids hadn't been ready to let John go and therefore had latched onto him, refusing to let go, which meant they got to go alone as well. 

"You can't leave." All three kids whined as they were pried off of John.

"It'll only be for a few months and then you guys get to come visit us when we get married." John knelt down engulfing the three in a bear hug.

"Alright stop hogging all of the attention." Elizabeth knelt next to John pulling the kids into a hug of her own. "Now you three be good for your parents."

"Yes Aunt Lizzie." The kids spoke in unison.

Standing up Elizabeth watched as the children once again latched onto John. She couldn't quite make out what John was whispering to them, but whatever it was it seemed to placate the kids since they finally let go of John. She wasn't even quite a month pregnant, but already Elizabeth couldn't wait for their child to be older so she could watch John and the child interacting with each other.

Saying their last goodbyes John and Elizabeth boarded their flight back to Colorado. Holding onto John's hand Elizabeth waited for the plane to take off, feeling content with her life at the moment.

"See it wasn't so bad." Elizabeth rested her head on John's shoulder.

"No, I guess not, but I'm still serious about using Rachel against the Wraith." John joked as he soothingly rubbed his thumb over the back of Elizabeth's hand.

Normally that comment would have earned John a whack up side the head, but Elizabeth was too comfy and tired to retaliate at the moment. Drifting off Elizabeth smiled, resting one hand on her stomach thinking about what lay ahead for her and John, when a thought hit her.

"John when do I get to meet your family?" John's looked of complete dread was priceless.

FIN?

* * *

A/N: Ok depending on the feed back I get and whether or not I get some ideas I may do a sequel to this with John's family and/or possibly the wedding. 


End file.
